I'm Frieza so I Need To Be Evil
by ParanoidParrot076
Summary: (I was searching for a story like this to read for a long time. Nobody wants to write as him for some reason. So I will take up the mantle as being one of the only people to embrace the roll as a Frieza!) What would you do if you suddenly woke up as the galaxies most evil overlord dictator with super powers and an influence to end life without consequence? Probably freak out.
1. Chapter 1 What

Huh. That's strange. I seem to be…sitting. Sitting itself is the act of being seated. Such as in a chair or recliner.

Last I checked, I went to sleep laying down…such as is common when people sleep. Typically on a bed or recliner.

Huh. Strange.

Around me, I hear people chatting hastily, and they all seems to be eager to do something. I can't really make it out, but I may have been kidnapped. Maybe I've been blindfolded? I do feel kind of strange; like I have a numb sensation on the tip of my spine, or how some of my fingers have lost all feeling. My head also feels like it's got a breeze going in between my head. How that's possible, I don't know. Maybe the kidnappers have me wearing a hat?

Fearing the worst, I slowly open my eyes, and am met with green scenery. Not unusual at all, I agree. Only the green was in the sky, where the grass and trees needed it. And the blue was in the trees and grass, where the sky needed it. There were also 2 suns, a lot of islands and lakes, and I was miles above ground.

That's when I noticed something horrifying. I was miles above the ground.

This was unreal! What the hell was going on!? I was seated in some weird kind of transport pod, something straight out of sci-fi movies. I turned my gaze to the voices behind me, and was met with a swarm of…

…

It was Frieza's army.

I was captured by Frieza's army.

And Frieza's army was real.

I panicked. It didn't feel like my arms and legs were bound, so I quickly leapt over the side of the pod to the waters below. I know what's gonna happen if I meet Frieza. He'll kill me for sure! I'll take my chances with an escape any day! To hell with getting Krillen'ed!

I fell down, the soldiers taken by surprise at my sudden action and chasing after me. I cursed my stupidity; of course they could fly faster than I could fall. But I had 1 chance. Since they weren't expecting me to leap off a moving pod, I knew for certain that I'd hit the water before they could find me. And being a human, I probably have a super low power level. Their scouter's will find tons of frogs and fish before they find me!

I hoped desperately that this plan panned out.

I hit the water with a thud, and surprisingly came out no worse than before I splashed down! Who knew alien water was so soft! I swam down below the crevices of the rock formations, holding my breath as I did. It was then that I noticed that they'd dressed me up in their frieza army outfit. My hands were also funny looking. Did they modify my genes!? No, now was not the time to dwell on these things.

The soldiers were hot on my heels, and I desperately looked for a place to hide.

"Lord Frieza! A scout just reported that they found the escaped pest! Come back here!" A soldier shouted.

I nearly felt my heart stop. Frieza was here. He was nearby, and I was a wanted man. Panic flooded my mind: "What did they want with me!? Why was I here!? How did I get here!? How can I escape back to earth!? I don't wanna die!" I say, hands on my head, my face full of panic. That's when I notice…since when did I have horns? Also…now that I think about it.

I look behind me and see a tail swinging around, as if It had a mind of its own. Then I look at my feet; 3 toes. I look at my bicep; lined and a separate colour shade than my hands.

Zarbon looks on at me in stunned surprise, an apparent exasperated look on his face.

"Sir, I do believe your scout would like to report to you 'above' the water." He said nonchalantly.

I realize what's going on now.

I am Frieza.

Not me, but him.

Evil incarnate.

The one who blew up a planet for fear reasons.

The one who inspires Goku to go super sayin.

The one who needs to die to Goku.

The one who needs to die.

So earth won't immediately be destroyed by the next threat.

No super sayin Goku meant instant losing for goku vs the next enemies…

But…I don't wanna die.

"I thought I saw a dragon ball here, and I lost sight of myself for a moment. Carry on." I say, noting my totally spot on Frieza voice. But of course, I was lying.

Zarbon nodded and went back to the rest of the soldiers. I tried to follow him, and realized something shocking about Frieza.

Even though I didn't know how to fly, it was barely any effort to do it. It was like breathing. Frieza, in essence, never had to try to learn to fly. He just always…could.

"Now listen, I want those dragon balls. Find them now. I wish to try something on my own." I inform them.

The soldiers, confused yet unwilling to argue, disperse immediately. All except for Zarbon.

"Sir, would you not like to attend to the pest we've located?" Zarbon asked.

Pest. That could be anyone. If it was Krillen or Gohan, they wouldn't stand a chance against Zarbon. He needed to deck Vegeta first. So, with that in mind,

"I want you to find Vegeta. I have a feeling he is on the planet. Forget the pest for now." I say dismissively. I was too overwhelmed too quickly. What normal human could so quickly adapt to this kind of stiuation?

Zarbon gave a small bow and flew off.

I was all alone now.

I sank down to the ground, fell to my knees, and cast my gaze down. Downcast. My mind was dazed.

What do I do?

What can I do?

What is there I can do to make everything turn ok?

Could I still go home?

Is this me forever now?

Frieza. A warlord of immense power and influence. He was responsible for the destruction of Planet Vegeta, and Vegeta wouldn't forgive him for that. So If he tried to go hero as Frieza, he may prevent Vegeta from going hero. That being said, the answer was not so simple.

There was only one way to save the future…He'd have to allow everything to happen as it did in the show. Easier said than done, cause one rouge element was already showing up.

"A-are they gone?"

I slowly raised my shocked gaze from the ground, my sitting self now looking out towards a kid namekian who hid behind a rock, meeting their gaze.

I looked at him, he looked at me. He waited, expectantly.

He wasn't afraid. Quite far from it, he actually approached me instead.

"I can tell. You aren't evil. Your aura is much too good." Said the kid.

This was really bad. I forgot that in this universe, people can sense if someone is good or not just by being nearby them! This wasn't going to end well! Goku wasn't going to go super sayin! The future is doomed!


	2. Chapter 2 Disguise

SO! There I was; kneeling on the ground, busy having an identity crisis while next to a patiently waiting alien child baby. They had asked me about the general safety of the location, and were quick to reveal me as being nothing but a sham. A fake. The not real Frieza. But when you really think about it, It should be pretty obvious when Frieza starts talking to locals without demanding something from them or killing them.

I hazard to say anything, cause there should be no reason a Nam-kid should still be alive unless the massacre hasn't begun. At that thought, my mind buzzed with possibilities. On the one hand, I could order my troops as Frieza to not kill the villagers. BUT! That takes away some of the oomph needed for Goku's first blonde experience. Plus the troops would get suspicious. That was also a thing.

It would only take one report from a random troop member of mine to Ol papa 'King Cold', for him to science his way over to experiment and torture me. I mean, it's what any good dad would do I suppose.

I shudder at the thought, and come up with a new plan.

I'd fake being a bad guy! It was for the greater good that I be a douche, after all. But this presented a problem.

I look to the small green kid next to me, who'd been trying to console my foetal form. I stand up and brush myself off, trying to regain some of my composure. I was Frieza after all! I needed to be a bit more prideful!

"So! You there! What is your name?" I ask, trying to change my natural speech pattern to sound more regal. The voice honestly did ruin it somewhat.

The kid looked up at me with a somewhat blank face, if not for the small smile.

"My name is Dei-Tut, son of Drum-Pet." He said, eyes closing anime style.

This was kind of trippy. I was supposed to have had an intimidating aura just now, but he wasn't affected at all! What? Can I just not fake my aura into a villain one?

"Uh, look kid! If you don't, uh, bring me a dragon ball right now…uh, I'll kill your planet!" I said, unable to really put any weight behind my threat, due to my sudden desire to not be a genocide.

The kid looked at me with a confused look, tilting his head to the side. He then placed a hand on his chin and his other on his elbow.

After a moment's contemplation, he looked me right in my eyes and smiled.

"Ok! Someone as good hearted as you can't possibly use them for anything bad!" He said, starting to float and wave me over to follow him as he flew off.

…

…

…

What?

What just happened?

The Namekians are supposed to be against giving me the dragon balls…

It then dawned on me that 'Frieza' probably didn't kill anyone yet.

Therefore, there was no reason to be afraid of me.

In a daze, I obediently followed my new friend to a nearby village, not remembering that I'm supposed to NOT do that and FOLLOW the plot.

"Ah, hello! Welcome to our village, traveller! I must say, we don't see many visitors from other worlds very often." says a village elder as me and my bud land. It was then that I came out of my daze and realized that I just ruined a whole 3-4 episodes worth of plot guidance.

"He seeks the dragon ball, elder. I sense he is hear for a far greater purpose than personal gain." Says Dei, prompting a me to look even more flabbergasted. HOW did he know that? Since when did they have the ability to read minds? Or, read intent at least.

"I see you are surprised by young Dei-Tut's abilities! He is the strongest telepath of our village, second only to young Dende!" Says the old Namek proudly. His face then twists from one of pride to suspicion. "However, we cannot hand over our dragon ball. It is sacred, and only to be used in the most extreme circumstances. They hold consequences beyond what you know."

I know what those consequences are. I watched GT. But that aside, I was again shocked at how different watching the show was to being in it. Didn't matter if I was a powerhouse, I was still socially awkward as heck.

"Ah, well, I suppose that's true. B-but" I start to float above the village and focus on my hand. This would be my first attempt at making an energy ball. And one thing I learned from this experience is: don't try too hard as Frieza at ANYTHING.

I made a death ball. It was as big as I was, and I quickly flinched back as if a firework went off inches from my face. I now had this thing, inches away from my body and floating just above my palm.

I had a surprised sweat smile, and then turned my gaze downward, where the villagers were watching patiently…why am I not scary?

"Now look here! If you don't hand over your dragon ball, I'll toss this thing at your village!" I say, holding my ball above my head triumphantly, trying my best to look evil.

Dei-Tut flies up to me and whispers in my ear, "Mister, you can put that away, we all know you're bluffing."

My face went bright red. This was just plain humiliating!

…

…

…

I'll…

I'll just cut my losses.

I tried being a villain. Guess I'll just have to be a good guy I guess-

***BOOM!***

The village was covered in an instant by an enormous explosion; The dust and fire erasing any trace of anything but a crater. The sides of the crater break and allow the hole to be filled by the surrounding ocean.

Dei and I look on in shock, our gazes turn to the origin point.

Dedoria had found us, and he looked really happy at his explosive accomplishment.

I look at Dei, then Dedoria. Then Dei, then Dedoria.

Not good.


	3. Chapter 3 Faking it

_It seemed to be raining. But this was no ordinary rain. It was made of dirt. But how could dirt evaporate, condensate and fall as rain?_

_It didn't._

_It was lifted there by an explosion._

_Now, what causes an explosion?_

_Grenade_

_Missile_

_Impact_

_Energy Beam_

_Do you know which one of these it is?_

_That's right!_

_Energy Beam!_

_But how did the energy beam get shot?_

_Lets count the possible number of sources!_

_One…_

…

_Yay!_

_There's only 1 source, so it must be it!_

_It's Dedoria!_

_But wait, it seems he is missing something._

_Do you know what he's missing?_

…

_That's right!_

_It's his scouter!-_

Wait! His scouter is missing!

I come out of my stupor and grab the kid, flying off as fast as I could, forgetting that I should never 'try' as Frieza.

A loud thundering bang is left behind me as I rocket off, Dedoria looking in surprised shock as the area I was until a moment ago. I had completely evaded his attention.

Dedoria, in his shock, scanned the area. He was now blind to energy levels, but he chose a direction none the less to search. Sure, I could have easily killed him, but Vegeta was supposed to do that. And the kid isn't immortal like I was at the moment.

I descended down to a rock formation and hid between the cracks, setting down Dei. Only then do I notice the anime style motion sickness face he had going on.

'Ah…I forgot.'

While I gave him a chance to rest, I sat myself down and came to realize 2 things. 1; I needed to hide my energy as being a good guy, and 2; I needed to act more like Frieza. I knew only one course of action that I needed to do no matter what.

I needed to summon the Ginu Force.

My mission objective set, I looked back at Dei, who now sat down with a look of sorrow over his face. Tense, focused and thoughtful sorrow.

"I'm…sorry for what happened to your family." I say, realising just how foreign a nice sounding Frieza sounded. It was unnerving to say the least. Creepy even.

"…I'm going to help you. You can't stop me. I know he isn't your ally. Allies don't flee each other." He said, standing up.

He gave me a look full of anger. But at the same time, it was a focused piccolo eyed look I'd seen so often in the show. Dei was full of Righteous anger.

I smiled; this kid didn't need consoling. He needed to get back at the monsters killing his world. I could help that.

"Ok, but you have to trust me." I say, pulling him into a huddle.

Dei was now nervous of me, knowing that I probably had a really stupid or demanding plan. He was perceptive, but that was now to be expected from a village 'psychic'.

I look him dead in the eyes, the wind blowing over the grass and ocean in our surroundings. Alien frogs leap about and the trees bend slightly at the mercy of the breeze.

"Change my perceived aura from good to evil. Secondly, try to hide my aura for at least a half hour." I say with a straight face. The reasons for which would become apparent soon.

Dei dose not lose his composure.

Or rather, his composure doesn't change at all.

…

Then, all at once, he changes to the classic anime 'huh?' face while tilted slightly to the right.

I rub my temples, preparing to explain myself.

Before I can even say a word, however, he blasts me with a windy energy. He seemed to be deep in focus, and I could feel something inside me changing. Like if you were 'hot from a summer day' changing to 'hot because you got a fever'.

It didn't feel all too good in short.

When Dei-Tut was done, he raised a finger to catch my attention.

"This aura will only stay with you so long as I am close by. I will do my best to keep your aura perceived as evil." He said, earning some cute points that I am forbidden to talk about as an evil space emperor. But I will not apologise. He was a slug demon.

I piggyback the kid and activate my scouter, having probably the only working one left on Namek, and scan for power levels so I can evade everyone on my way to my ship.

I needed to summon the Ginyu force. Then Goku can get the carp beaten out of him and get a Zenkai boost to…well, we'll see.

I fly off, and we immediately pass a flying kid with a bowl cut as we come out of the rocks.

I don't hesitate at all and blast off, not giving the other a chance to pick up who or what I was.

'Note to self, I'm not the only one who knows how to hide power levels.'

I arrive at my ship, and am immediately greeted by a flunky, who Is suspicious of my companion.

"Ah! L-lord Frieza! I s-see you've brought a local to our ship! What do you wish us to do with him?" Said the eager suck up.

Now was my time to shine. I put up my most Frieza façade.

"He is merely my amusement. Let him do as he pleases, I need to make a call. Oh, and what happens to him will happen to everyone on the ship." I say the last bit with a small bit of malice. That small bit translated to huge malice for them, cause one soldier fell over, eyes pure white.

I leaned down and whispered to Dei, "Don't let anyone know I'm a good guy. Not. A. One." I say, moving towards where I assumed the control room was.

Now the only question that remained was:

How does one work an alien space computer?

(*)AN: I rewrote this chapter 3 times. Apologies for the wait.(*)


	4. Chapter 4 Boss

**Theme song: eagleheart – stratovarius**

I had no idea what I was doing.

Pushing buttons, pulling levers, flipping switches and the like. I swear the video feed must have turned on a few times to some random places. To the recievers, their brief video message was a sign of their planets impending apocalypse, my face being one of frustration and annoyance. To others, it was a source of pure confusion.

In the end, I gave up and ordered a random soldier to call in the Ginyu force. To be honest, I was relieved; I had no idea what I would say to call them in like in the first place.

Soon after my radiohead debacle, Zarbon returned with an unconscious Vegeta.

"Lord Frieza, I've returned with Vegeta as instructed. What do you want to do with him?" He asked, looking under his right arm where the prince was hanging like a sack of potatos.

"Put him in a healing pod, he's no good to us unconscious." I say, a wave of my hand punctuating my statement.

I had 5 of the 7 dragon balls here with me. If all went according to plan, I wouldn't have to worry much about the cannon breaking…aside from the fact that Zarbon was now interrogating my small green slug demon friend.

Zarbon raised his palm to Dei, ready to fire, but I was faster. I had no idea how I moved so fast, but I was next to him in an instant, gripping his wrist with my face not really doing well to hide my relief at making it in time.

Zarbon on the other hand was in immense pain. Oh, right…

"This one is my informant. He is to be inducted into the army as soon as we are done on this planet." I say with a Frieza flavour. It tasted rather cold.

Zarbon, now having lost his composure, respectfully retreated into the ship.

Dei looked me in my eyes, full of betrayal and disbelief. In spite of having good intuition, he was not a mind reader. This caused me to panic; how could I keep him safe AND calm?

"Listen, I need to do this in order to save you and your people. You don't have to believe me, just don't get yourself needlessly killed." I say, hoping to inspire some self-preservation instincts in Dei.

Dei however was slightly less composed.

"Y-you…You're the one who orderd the slaughter of my family…YOU!" He cried, running into the ship.

I could easily keep up with him.

I could easily follow him.

I could easily pester him to make him understand.

But that was inhumane.

Even kids need their space.

I take a look at my hands once more, gaze downcast. Below my hands are 3 toed feet. I feel a tail swinging behind me and 2 horns stick out of my head.

I can never forget what I am, and who I am supposed to be.

No matter what, I am the monster.

I'm Frieza, so I need to be evil.

…

…

…

***EXPLOSION!***

The rocking quake of the ship brought me out of my stupor, noting the rapid and panic filled reactions of the crew. I knew exactly what was going on, and I needed to get Zarbon to leave with me so we could give Vegeta the chance to 'dupe' us.

I run to where the explosion is, knowing that was likely where Zarbon was headed. I find both him and Dei at the location. Dei looks like he'd hardened his resolve again, but refused to make eye contact with me.

*Heart-break*

"Lord Frieza! Vegeta escaped the ship! Should we chase after him?" Zarbon shouted.

"Yes…do that." I say, keeping myself from losing face. I couldn't tell why, but it hurt somewhere. With that, Zarbon bolted off.

Dei came over to me and made a 1 count hand at me.

"I don't have many options, so I will help you further under 1 condition. Do not kill any more people." Dei said.

He had masterful intuition.

He could see through any lie if I tried.

"…I can promise to try." I say, Dei looking disappointed at me.

I pick him up and piggy back fly off with him in a random direction. It didn't matter since I only needed to let Vegeta do his thing.

Somewhere on the planet, however, a Guru was not dying.

(*)If I put this off any longer the story will be a week without an update. I wrote myself into a corner, so it took a while to write myself out of it. Updates more frequent following this one.(*)


	5. Chapter 5 Power

The air quaked and shook with shockwaves of crashing impacts. The ground cracked and shifted by the booming crashes happening in various areas of the sky simultaneously, the origins of which were moving too fast to track.

I was responsible for 50% of those shockwaves.

Goku was responsible for the other 50%.

This fight was going horribly wrong.

Goku was in his base form, and we were on eaqual footing. I'd even hazard to say he was winning. Every punch he landed hurt like hell, and every beam he shot burned even worse. What's more, he dodged and evaded all my own attacks, blocking whatever he couldn't avoid. This fight was almost completely one sided.

The reason of course was obvious.

I was still in my 1st form.

I had no idea how to transform as Frieza, and Goku was all smiles. I didn't have the heart to kill anyone so far, and it showed, cause he wasn't fighting to kill like he should have been. He was fighting to enjoy it. He had a huge smile on his face as I struggled with all my might to bring things to where they should have been.

(Gap)

I wake up.

I was…sleeping. Strange, I though Frieza didn't need sleep…

Dei was looking concernedly at me, and simply gave him a sheepish smile to show him I was ok.

I was back at the ship, sitting in my pod chair with Dei nearby, hiding behind me. I needed him nearby me to keep people thinking I have an Evil power instead of my good one. Plus I didn't want my only friend to go poof with all these overpowered villain's all over.

But that dream did highlight a real problem. I would need to learn how to transform before my fight with the others if I wanted any chance to beat them. But…how? How do I even begin to try it? Even Frieza looked like he was struggling in the series when he tried to transform.

That's when the ginu force arrived.

The famous intergalactic Sentai Group. Yes, Sentai; like the Ninja Turtles but not as cool.

Their ships all crashed neatly in front of me in a semi-circle formation, all of them hopping out into their signature poses.

"Ah, lord Frieza! What a pleasant surprise to see you here to greet us personally! We've already been briefed on the mission and will be getting to it right away." The Captain said. They all looked normal; as normal as can be said for the anime power rangers.

If I remembered correctly, they would all be beaten before anyone was supposed to die. So I would have no problem sending them to their deaths…That sounded really dark now that I processed that. They were bad guy's, tho. So they could face the same fate as the fate they served innocent people…This did not feel good.

"I trust you will retrieve the dragon balls quickly then. You can do whatever you want to whoever you find in the way." I say, hoping that this inspires some 'toying' around so goku can arrive in time to wreck them.

"Of course, as you wish." Captain Ginu said, turning to his men. "Ginu Force! Go!"

They all rocketed off in formation, making a rainbow of bright auras.

Now that they were gone, I'd have a chance to practice transforming. If I remember correctly, I'd have to focus on a place on my back. Don't know if this applied to ALL transforming, but It was better than nothing.

(Song: SSJ3 Powerup extended)

I felt my aura begin to crackle, a purple flame suddenly surrounding me, and my mind go blank for an instant, almost losing myself to the power welled up inside me, having never been fully used to do anything other than pop planets and perhaps make examples.

I feel my muscles tighten, my mind sharpen, my vision clear, my hearing extend, my touch sensitize, all my abilities improving with the focus and tensing of every fibre of my being extend.

This was too much. My mind was slipping. No human being was ever meant to have this much power, and no matter how alien I was now in a physical sense, my mind was human. And it was breaking at the seem's, barely able to hold together at the power rushing forth. The ground was shaking, the air was quaking, my mind was breaking, and Dei was blown away by a sudden explosion of energy.

The earth cracked, trees bent backwards from the wind being released from my person. The very sky was beginning to spark and relent against my affront to nature itself.

My skin was changing, I could feel myself changing now, slowly twisting my form into the new. It was painful. No, not painful; Unbearable in a phantom sense. Like feeling a knife in all your joins that doesn't really exist. And this knife was moving, making the joints spread.

I didn't realize it, but I was screaming. I was screaming loudly. I was screaming for a while now. I didn't realize that the cast was screaming for this reason. They had every right to scream. This was almost too much for me. I woluld have passed out,

Had it not been for Dei.

He was shooting his energy my way, in a feeble attempt to heal me as I was tearing myself apart. It was doing almost nothing to help, but that alone kept my sanity intact. This kid…I'd have to thank him properly one day.

I let loose one last powerful thundering quake of energy, shaking the very foundations of my being and sending every loos object in my vicinity flying. I was screaming my heart out now, trying my best to tie up any loose ends with my body and not let it go out of control. It was harder than starting up; starting down.

Gradually, the intensity faded, the air stopped quaking, the ground stopped shaking, my body stopped vibrating, and my mind was still intact. The air grew calm again, and my form was now stable again.

(Song end)

I fell down to my knees, gasping for air. I did it, I felt completely different. I had transformed.

Fatigue quickly set in as I rolled over to allow myself to rest. I could rest easy knowing I could at least get 1 transformation down. I just needed to do this…2 more times.

But…I felt off for some reason.

I stood up slowly, and reached my hand's up to my head.

My head spikes were still straight. No curve at all. I didn't transform into 2nd from Frieza. So then…What DID I transform into?

Dei slowly got up out of his dirt pile, and I rush over to him to ask, "Hey, Dei! Do I look any different?"

It takes Dei a few seconds to come out of his daze to focus on me. He looks me in my eyes.

I look him in his eyes.

He looks me in my eyes.

We look deeply into each other's eyes.

I see my reflection in his eyes.

I look exactly the same, but blue.

…

…

…

I fall backwards.


	6. Chapter 6 Goku

(Main Theme: DBZ Music - SSJ3 Powerup extended )

My eyes slowly open.

My vision is hazy, almost cloudy in a way.

My body feels heavy, my face numb, and my mind feels as if it is suspended in a mist.

Through the clouds of my vision, I see it.

I see things from what could be called a 1st person perspective of my own sight.

I have no control over my body.

My body moves of its own accord, and I have no will to control my body either.

I simply watch.

I stand in front of 3 people.

One has spikey black hair with a massive widow's peak, another is short and bald, and the last is a kid with a bowl cut hairstyle.

The spikey haired man leaps at me, and my right arm catches his first, my left arm punching him in the stomach. The man gasps, my right hand closing on his fist and tossing him to my right side into a rock.

The short bald man appeared to be floating a short distance away, holding a yellow disc above his head. He tosses it my way. I feel my right arm go above my head, a flat hand with all my fingers extended. I chop down, a purple ki slicing blast forming and cutting the yellow disk in half, heading for the bald man. He narrowly avoids it, but still gets gashed along his arm.

The kid, in a burst of rage, launches into a barrage of attacks against me. He pounds his fists into my body, bouncing me around like a ragdoll, my face expressionless all the while. I feel no pain, only the sensation of being moved by something other than myself. I'm slammed into the ground, the kid now shooting a blast at me full force.

My mind starts to cloud over again…

When my vision clears again, I see a man in an orange jumpsuit holding the bowl cut kid. The kid seemed to be breathing, but raggedly. Nearby, the bald guy and spikey haired man lie. The spikey haired man appeared to be on his very last reserves.

I am unable to hear what he was saying to the orange jumpsuit man, but I feel a beam exit my left index finger and pierce him in the chest. I feel something within me stir.

The orange guy lets the bowl cut kid down and prepared to fight me. They look as if they were already badly hurt. My blank expression showed no emotion as I approached the nervous looking man.

We clash, him barely able to even block my attacks. I know that I can go even faster, but something is making me hesitate. Something I'm not quite sure of.

The man suddenly sparks with a red aura, slamming his fist into my head, making my vision clear a little bit, the clouds drifting away. But the fight continues, his red aura seeming to help him keep up, if only barely, with my sheer speed.

He bleeds from his wounds, more blood pumping out of his system. I know I'm pressuring him hard, and he can't afford to let even a single opening show. Had I not been holding back for some reason, even his red aura wouldn't have been able to keep up.

He then suddenly yells something, and his aura bursts even brighter.

Then there was pain.

Not much, but it was now such a foreign concept to me,

That even this much pain was excruciating.

I was being bounced around, to which I dodged the 4th attack, him responding with a red beam fired from his palms.

My mind still addled, I attempt to punch it back at him.

Then the pain returned.

More than before.

Deeper than before.

My hand was burning.

My expression breaks, and I shout in pain as I shoot a blast of energy into his, destroying the beam.

In no time at all, I blitz Goku, kicking him into the ground with a foot, pinning him to the ground.

He was screaming in pain now. I wasn't sure why, but this bothered me.

My leg applies more pressure.

Then Goku screamed a primal scream.

I snapped out of it.

The clouds in my vision disappeared. My arms fell under my control again. My legs felt like my own again. My mind was now clear, no longer in a coma-mimicking state.

I had my body back.

And it was standing on Goku.

In a rush, without realizing what I was doing, I quickly leapt off of Goku, almost rushing into a apologizing spree for stepping in Thee goku. The greatest hero of the multiverse arguably.

But it only took me a split second to realize; I was still Frieza. I had him where I wanted him, and that was on the doorstep to death.

He was now bordering unconsciousness, and everyone else was out too.

What could I do to remedy this situation? What could I do to save the world at this point? Krillin was most likely still alive if Goku wasn't yellow already, but could I bring myself to do it? To kill Krillin? What If I couldn't do it? What if I needed to go and save earth myself? I know for a fact that if the androids can beat super saiyin Vegeta up, I'll get squashed by tin cans! I don't even know if this transformation is as strong as the final form Frieza!

I'm brought out of my stupor by his voice,

"Frieza?...Is that…really you?"

Goku called out to me.

He was standing now. Blood dripping from his body, a serious limp in his stance, but standing none the less.

"Do you really think…changing your aura would…trick me?" He said, blood dripping down his so obviously broken arm. "I won't…I won't ever forgive you…Not for what you did here…" He said, assuming a makeshift stance.

I decide: it's now or never.


	7. Chapter 7 Spirit

Energy pulsed and rippled, moving in waves off of a leg.

'What am I supposed to do? Goku is about to pass out on his own!'

The pulses shoot off, building power as it condenses and leaks from a muscled calf.

'If I so much as tap him right now, he'll kick the bucket!'

Waves of ki energy, a mystical power used in martial arts and various techniques, being compiled purely into one limb,

'I know it's too much to ask for, but whoever is in charge of this universe? Please fix this.'

Then the leg, as well as its owner, vanishes;

And reappears to my right, a green flaming leg landing square in my face, exploding in a massive, cracking blast and tossing me miles away from the impact. The camera slowly pans up to reveal the new fighters face.

It was Piccolo!

I knew that much because the green aura was unmistakeable.

The momentum from the explosion kick sent me quite the distance away. While the attack didn't hurt, It did still almost killed me.

Damn near had a heart attack.

"Goku, I knew you were stupid, but you can't expect to win every fight yourself." Said Piccolo, taking a bag off of his belt.

Sensu! That was how things could be fixed! It was almost too convenient; after all, how did piccolo even get here? The dragon balls here should have been dead… Unless…

I get up and dust myself off, slowly moving back towards the 2. Can't have them think I'm suddenly really nice to them after all. Goku still needed to dye his hair.

The 2 of them quickly exchange some hushed words, and goku eats a sensu.

Piccolo flash-ports to me and launches into a flurry of attacks.

They were fairly easy to dodge, but I was afraid of actually hitting him back.

Experimentally, I moved to punch him in his side, but stopped just short of contact. That caused a blast of air to escape the other end of his body, and piccolo hacked up some green spit before slamming a green explosion chop into the side of my head.

This explosion was far less potent, having only been charged for a second.

Lifting my gaze from the ground, I see Goku, palms to the sky.

'That's my boy.' I think, hoping my 'good guy aura' doesn't slip. Villains don't route for their enemies.

I continued to exchange air hits for explosion attacks with piccolo for a while, the fight sending me all over the place. But it couldn't last. After all, I was Frieza, and this was piccolo. Even my air blasts were enough to take him down. That's when I realized:

Piccolo never came here early. So Nail… It made a lot more sense. This Piccolo, he was never boosted. This power he was using was most likely just energy he was given just before he was sent from earth to here. But that, in effect, is a glass cannon. He was destroying his body with each explosion attack, keeping together only because he could regenerate somewhat.

Piccolo falls down some short distance away. There, he doesn't move.

'Darn it! Why did this all have to be so hard!' I turn to goku. He was sweating now, obviously nervous about what was going to happen next.

We stare each other down, my gaze meeting his. Mine one of blank bewilderment, his one of frustrated fear.

Nearby, I feel a familiar energy entering somewhere close to where Piccolo landed.

And I spotted him.

Dei was healing piccolo.

'Dei?!'. Where had he been hiding all this time? I knew my forces knew about him, since I ordered that he not be hurt. And the Z fighters wouldn't kill him needlessly either (Excluding Vegeta), so it was safe to assume he'd be ok. I just hadn't seen him in forever.

I stood there, staring at him as he healed him back up, trying to keep that dragon ball z stereotype of 'just stood there and let them' trope stand strong. If enemies in the show can power up and get away with long periods of time where they stand still, then I will exploit that here to buy Goku some time.

Dei looked at me dead on, a look full of fury… What?

And then there was a light; a bright shine that escaped Piccolo's body, blindingly. It covered the whole area, making even me cover my eyes to prevent strain.

Then there was 1.

Dei had fused with piccolo. That meant that Piccolo now knew about me. He would inherit all of Dei's memories and powers.

Piccolo stood up and looked at me, still furious.

"You're naive. Selfish. Stupid. But most importantly; a monster." He said as he approached me. "I can't believe that you inspired hope in that kid, but your tricks won't fool me. You're going to pay dearly for all the nameks your people have killed!"

He launched another assault, only this time he used a new technique. He was moving in such a way that his form was now making an illusion of being in more places than once. You could call it an after image attack, but this was different.

I attacked back, but my fist passed through the image, a punch landing on my chin and exploding, this time, like a shaped charge. All of the power of the explosion was focused in the direction of the strike.

This attack propelled me upwards, launching me into the heavens. It, again, didn't hurt, but the surprise was a real startle.

4 images appeared at my sides as I reached the peak of the strikes momentum, and they all moved to axe chop me back down to earth. I crossed my arms and accepted the strike, blasting another shaped charge into me and sending me back down to 'earth'.

As I landed, I made a heck of a crater, the landscape shaking wildly at the power of those attacks.

Smarts can really amplify attacks too, huh?

But my mind, while still on the battle, was full of thought.

As Piccolo came back down to punch me further into the planet, possibly sending me to the planets core, I push myself up and decide to punch back; and this time I'd catch all the clones in this punch too.

'Serious series: Serious Punch.'

I use all my effort in this punch, and hit the air in front of me to the sky, causing a crashing blast of air to be torn open and blast towards the namekian. The demon slug tries to avoid the onrush of air, but is caught right in the centre and is hit hard by the thundering explosion of air, cracking and bursting all around him.

While still falling towards me, he falls, unconscious, behind me.

'I'm sorry Dei, but Vegeta won't accept Frieza no matter what. I can't be a hero, not in this world.'

"It's ready!" Goku shouts.

(*)PM suggestions for story direction. My story board has run dry. Hence the slow updates. Will devote time to making story board. Will take time. Will be faster with audience feedback/input. I write for you, the people. (*)


	8. Chapter 8 Edge Of Spirit

**Dragon Ball Super - Genki Dama Theme 1 hour**

I had no time to think, Goku wasted no time in tossing that huge ball of hopes and dreams at me. No time to have even a brink of thought, not even an ounce of time to think of what reaction I should have. Goku just tossed the blue moon at me, and I just stood there.

You know, when you watch the show, you always wonder why the bad guy's never use their super speed to dodge the slow moving ball, since it seemed really easy to fly sideways and let the thing just move past them.

Unfortunately, I was learning now first-hand why that was: This fecker had its own gravity, and it was pulling me in. It was strong, far stronger than I expected it to be. This pull, no matter how hard I'd try, I knew I wouldn't be able to escape this pull.

My hands met the ball, and I pushed against it. It moved back…

…

It doesn't take a genius to know what was going on.

I stop pushing back, knowing what I was supposed to let happen. Thing is, I wasn't in Frieza's final form, just this mutated 1st form. I know that I released all the power inside my body when I was trying to transform, so maybe this from was the result of mixing all the forms together in one soup, and now I have no transformations left.

I was now sandwiched between 2 planets.

Goku pushed hard down on the blue spirit, forcing it into me. I could feel the 'cover' of the spirit bomb giving way, my hands sliding through, followed by my body, pulling me into the centre.

Now, let me describe to you in detail how a spirit bomb feels. It's wasn't painful. No, it was not painful at all, not in the slightest.

No, the word pain wouldn't do it justice. This word was worthy of new meaning by how beyond pain it was. So, for the purpose of describing just this attack's effects, I'll invent a new word. Hane. This is the next level beyond pain. I felt hane. I felt a TON of hane; Hane all over my body, hane INSIDE my body, and hane in my head.

You think I'm done describing this hane? No way! Imagine making yourself a bath, but only turning the hot water tap and it's blazingly hot from the get go. Then you hop in all in and sink below the surface and this bath has no bottom, you just keep sinking, it getting hotter and hotter the deeper you go.

NOT DONE! Now add every toaster that has, dose, and ever WILL exist, all plugged in, to this bath and switch on!

My body was flaking off now, similar to cell when he was blasted by Gohan. Fear overtook all of my senses, and I used every fibre of my being to keep myself in one piece. It was only a partial success. Bits and pieces of me were breaking off, floating off and turning into nothingness. I was unable to think at all, the hane was too great, insane hane.

And then, I was falling…

…

…

I hit the ground, all of my nerve endings screaming in pain, the side of my body that didn't hit the ground throbbing and 'breathing'. I still had all my limbs, even if they were missing bits and pieces. That spirit bomb…I almost died for real. What would happen if I died in this world? Did I go to otherworld or get sent back to my earth?

My mind was now a mess of loose echoing thoughts. One thought was floating barely on the edge of my consciousness.

'I need to…get krillen…' I thought, not comprehending what I was even thining.

I lurched over to where I heard celebration.

*HACK*

I spat out some blue blood. Yeah, that's right, I was alien now…

I continued to zombie walk over, slowly regaining my composure. The hane turned back into pain, and while unbearable, it was nothing compared to earlier.

I arrived on the hill, and aimed my finger at krillen.

Krillen's eyes met mine, and he got into a panic. Then followed everyone elses panic filled eyes.

My face was probably really strained, making me look furious. I was just trying to remain conscious.

I shot at Krillen, who was too slow in his side dodge, with a floating ki blast. The one that makes me psychosis things. Foat rocks and stuff. My mind was too tired to form the right words. I floated Krillin.

Goku shouted at me, begging me to do something.

Krillin screamed out for Goku.

…

…

…

I couldn't do it.

I let Krillen fall to the ground.

This plan…it was doomed to fail from the start. No matter what, I could never kill another human being. No matter how much of a monster I now was.

Goku looked shocked, but It was a fake out for plan B!

I had a death ball above my shoulders, and I tossed it at Krillen and Gohan.

Goku reacted immediately, light dashing to the death ball and punching it away with all his might. His aura flashed yellow for an instance. The ball is sent into an island a bit away, obliterating its existence and replacing it with a crater, filling up quickly with water. I smiled internally. I knew he would deflect my blast; after all, I gave him plenty of time to see my intent. I would just have to draw out his super sayin powers another way. The Broly way!

He was mad. No as furious angry as when Krillin died in the show, but close enough. His aura was flickering from white to yellow like a broken light bulb. I needed to keep him in this state! He could not lose this form or everything could be for nothing!

I launch myself at him, and he launches himself at me. We clash, adrenaline now in both of our systems. I may have neglected to say this earlier, but when that spirit bomb was killing me, it was also giving me energy. Maybe it was cause of my good side? None the less, It was still killing me at the time.

Shockwaves reverberate across the sky in different places, quacking the landscape and cracking the sky with thunder. We were exchanging and blocking attacks, me gradually stopping myself from holding back, him gradually holding onto his flashes of blonde longer and longer.

I punch with my right and on his blocking left wrist, he punches with his right hand on the back of my left hand, I jab with my left hand that he deflects with his left hand, sending my hand sailing past his right ear, him moving his right hand to uppercut my chin, me moving back just in time for his fist to move up past my nose. I respond by lifting both my legs to dropkick him away from me in his chest.

I make room between us and shoot a ball of purple at him, him leaping off the air at me, punching my own blast back at me. I chop my blast to my side, sending it into a island and destroying it, Goku appearing from behind my blast, Kamehameha ready in hand. The world moves in slow motion for an instant, my face one of amazement, his one of quiet rage.

This blast was not as bad as the spirit bomb. Imagine now taking a shower, only you use just the hot water tap, live on Venus, and the showerhead is just the pipe aimed at your face. And you can't move out of the way. The water should be steam as soon as it comes from the pipe, but has just enough time to burn the feck out of you.

I am stunned by this, but refuse to lose my composure, responding with a swift kick to the side of his head, landing square and sending a bit away.

I quickly shoot a death beam at him as if on instinct, but I accidentally use my full power. Regret floods my mind as it hits him right in his forehead, his head shooting back.

…

He lowers his head, and all evidence of my attack is but a scuff mark on his brow.

He was blonde. Fully blonde. And his expression was now pure quiet rage.

"You can't win now, Frieza. You've done nothing but played with the lives of everyone on this planet. Now; you're going to pay."

That was it.

My job was done.

The future, for all intents and purposes, was safe…

…

But, If I could solidify that, then I would use this life for that purpose.

I couldn't help but smile, knowing what beat down was coming. It was justice, even If I know I'm the bad guy.

"Then come as close as you'd like." I say with a light-hearted smirk. Now that I knew I had no chance of winning, I could fight him for enjoyment. It was the least I could do for myself seeing as how I was about to potentially die.

If I could push him to become even stronger with this fight, I would do it.

I would give my all!

**Theme: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST It Has To Be This Way Extended (Start reading as lyrics begin)**

We clash, each exchanging blows for heavier blows. Each hit carried weight, effort and bone rattling pain. Knuckles white with grit, teeth bared in frustration. My purpose one with far reaching effects, and his of long reaching effects.

I realize we fight for the same thing. But in the end, I know that we can never be on the same side. It has to be this way. I am no so selfish that I'd choose to endanger all their lives just to sate my curiosity. Fate could decide what would happen. I kept pushing him, pushing him to become as strong as possible. Keep him going at me with his everything. He cannot lose this form no matter what. He needs to sustain it for as long as my body can tolerate all this body quaking pain.

I slam my tail into the side of his face, him slamming his foot into my stomach. We are both sent flying off in opposite directions, suddenly exchanging ki-blasts in a fire fight of blue and purple fireworks. These blasts weren't as weak as we assumed watching the show. Each one was like taking a burning ball of magma. I did my best to destroy his that came at me and shoot my own back at him.

We landed on the ground and launched ourselves at each other, goku spinning around and winding up a roundhouse kick, so I ready parry and ki-shotgun attack.

He fakes out and instead lands a spinning backhand punch, twisting my jaw and, following along, my body with the force he'd built up. In my lapsing consciousness, I use the momentum he'd given me to pound my foot into his side.

Time was slower now. My mind was addled, blue blood coming from the corner of my vision, Goku only somewhat winded by my attack. He recovers quickly and starts to charge up a kameha blast.

I right myself and quickly send some ki-slashing blasts his way, knowing they wouldn't cut him much in his current form. He cancels his kamaha and dodges the blasts and flash-moves behind me.

I'm too slow.

He grabs my tail.

He places a palm to my fear filled face.

'I deserve this, don't I?'

The blast hits, covering me in my entirety…

…

…

I can't…

Not…yet…

I fall to the ground, and land with a thud.

(*Extra-long chapter for you buds! Hope you enjoy!

Request: can someone draw a crappy comic of my story? Low quality is more than enough for a random fan-fiction writer like myself. Stick figures and all are welcome! Link me in PM and I will put your link in my profile page!*)


	9. Chapter 9 Embers

**(Fairy Tail Main Theme[Slow] OST-Extended)**

I wake up with a shocked gasp.

I'd passed out for only an instant, but it was long enough for me to have a terrible nightmare. One I'd never, ever follow though.

My body was broken, burned from battle and broken by reckless strain and effort. It was no exaggeration to say I was beat. And unlike in my dream, I knew what reality was. There would be no power of friendship to save me from this fate. No hidden gem of power that I never knew I had. My transformation I was lucky enough to get was it. That was my power. My limit. And now, I would face the music.

Goku approached me, looking determined to, I imagine, finish me off. That much didn't change from the dream at least. He stopped a few feet from me and gave me a puzzling question,

"Alright Frieza, I've had enough. What are you planning?"

I remained silent. To be honest, I had no idea how to respond. What would be the right response? He gave me no time to deliberate this thought process.

"This whole time, you've been holding back against us. Time after time again you could have easily killed some of us, but you didn't. Instead you chose to toy with us, break our spirit and play with our lives. It makes me angry, but not as angry as that aura of yours."

What?

"You've got a good heart in there, and yet you've done so many monstrous things. I can't understand how that works. I suppose your version of justice is different to mine."

Why was he telling me all this? Is he calling me a Zamasu?

"Your views are corrupted, tainted by an idea that killing and hurting people is the only way to get your sick sense of justice. You won't even try to find a different way. But what if you did decide to choose a different way?"

No…

"Whatever future you're so afraid of, that future isn't set in stone." Goku turns around and shows me his back. "Our actions make the future." And he begins to walk away.

"You…if you leave me here…I'll destroy this planet." I threaten weakly. That gamble was too risky, and too many lives were at stake.

"…I suppose you're right. I guess we'll just have to wish for a new planet Namek in a place you don't know about then." He says defiantly.

"If you…spare me…I'll come to Earth." I added.

"Then I'll be there, waiting for you." Goku finished. He began to walk away.

I tried to get up. I tried to shoot a blast at him. I tried to get him to turn around.

But it was no use.

There were so many things going wrong in the span of only a few minutes. If Goku doesn't end up on that other planet, then he won't learn instant transmission. And in a series where that's one of Goku's biggest evasive maneuver, as well as nick of time rescue tactics, there would be a ton of damage now.

…

I tried so hard.

I tried really hard.

I wanted to save this timeline.

I wanted to keep everything the same.

But I messed things up.

Maybe Goku was right.

Trying to repeat the past only messed up the future.

So maybe...

I should just do what probably everyone else watching this show in whatever alternate dimension was screaming at me to do.

I'd be the hero I wanted to be!

…

From nearby, I can see a green figure approaching. My body is too dead to work properly, and my my eyes are part of my body. This pain made me think slower.

The blur got closer until it stopped, aimed their palm at my face, and blasted.

I felt my wounds lighten. What was going on?

My vision clears to reveal Piccolo, and he didn't look happy.

"In spite of everything you did, that kid still had faith in you. You make me sick." Piccolo says, as he stops healing me. I was still crippled. Why even bother with only this much?

"That kid…when he fused with me…his mind was destroyed."

I stopped.

"All I could catch were glimpses of his memories, but it was enough to understand that you're not a bad person. You're just a dangerous idiot. One I believed was too dangerous to let live."

I reflected on my actions, and believed him to be right. What was I doing this whole time?

"That kid did pass on one message to me before he died." My eyes squinted at those words. "If Frieza does change for the better, hurt him a bit. Then forgive him."

Dei…

I decided to ask.

"How…are you ok?" now deep in thought.

"That kid passed on all of his abilities, remember?" He closed his eyes and folded his arms with a frustrated expression. " I hope you do prove to be an asset instead of a liability one day. Cause if you try anything after this, not even that kids word will save you."

Piccolo turned around and walked away. Unlike Goku, he was very unhappy about sparing me. Perhaps Goku was too…

…

Ok, Dei. I hear you loud and clear.

For the best outcome, I'd fulfill my promise to him.

He 'died' in his failed fusion, so I would give my all to the plan so much was sacrificed for.

I needed to keep being a villain. Just for a little while longer. Not for me, but for him. For both of us. That way I could do something I probably should have tried in the beginning. However hard that plan would be, I had to make it happen.

…

And so I waited.

For hours.

Waiting for my body to start listening to me.

Waited for my energy to come back.

And as soon as it did.

As soon I was certain that everyone on the planet had left.

I put my palm to the soft dirt,

Namek,

The homeworld of the Namekeans,

And blew it up.


	10. Chapter 10 Space

**Theme: (Rolling Down The Street, In My Katamari)**

It's pretty peaceful out here in space.

Floating aimlessly

Weightless

Nobody to bother you, surrounded on all sides by stars and nebulae

It's really a sight to see.

My body feels numb

I feel calm

All is set right in the world

At least; for the most part.

That being said, I still had a job to do.

I started to fly off in the direction of the brightest star.

No doubt there would be planets around that star, hopefully.

And with how populated this universe was with aliens, I may find a civilization.

As I flew along, I took in the sights. Rainbows of colour and spray-paints of nebula to my left and right.

Call me what you want, I like the aesthetic of space.

As I was admiring the galaxy in its artistic craft, I was approached by an alien looking car.

What are the odds?

"Hey, buddy, you lost? Need a lift?" Says the alien in, no surprise, English.

"I suppose I do, friend." I say, floating over towards his ships entrance hatch.

With a mechanical click and an energy wave surrounding the ship, the door opens, the energy field supposedly keeping the ship from depressurizing and losing all its air.

"You sure are lucky, buddy, not many people can find their way around the galaxy without a 4D map. You're lucky I like the scenic route." He says, eyeing me up.

I look him over too. He is a stumpy red froglike alien, with his eyes on the top left and top right of his head, his mouth taking up the whole bottom half of his face in a horizontal line. He lacked any visible neck, and his arms and legs were much shorter in proportion to his body.

"What were you doing all the way out here anyways, stranger? You look like shit."

Wow. I don't think I've heard cursing in a while. I thought this was supposed to be a kid's show? Then again, it's just my personal preference. People can curse if they want to.

"Uh, the ship I was on blew up. I have amnesia." I make up a blunt, unprofessional lie on the spot.

The frogman looks unsatisfied.

"And just where were you headed then?" He says, before moving to a cabinet. "Pardon my paranoia, friend, but you understand; I can't be letting just anyone on my ship." He says, as he pours himself a glass of what I can assume is wine into a wine glass.

But I saw my chance.

"Earth. I, uh, was headed to Earth." I say quickly.

"You don't say. I happen to be heading in that direction, so I don't mind giving you a lift."

My face almost betrays me by showing happiness.

It seems that 'almost' was enough for the frog to catch on to.

"In exchange for a favour." He says, smugly.

Oh great, fetch quests. These are ALWAYS fun.

"What do you need me to do?" I ask, hoping to get this over and done with as fast as possible. There was a Cooler to stop. And he was heading straight for earth. Maybe.

The Frogman downs his glass and returns it with the wine to the cabinet, before sitting back down in his captain's chair.

"I just need someone to watch my back while I go pick up something on a less than safe planet. You understand; I'm not a fighter." He says, now pulling out a cigar and smoking it.

'How many stereotypes is that now?'

I move to sit next to him and he stops me.

"Not there. You can sit anywhere but there." He says in a serious tone.

I shrug and take a seat behind that one.

"So I just protect you and then I go to Earth?"

"It'll be a piece of cake, friend. You know, help thy neighbour or whatever." He says, chewing his cigar and flipping switches to get the ship in motion again.

(*Some Time Later*)

We arrive on a sandy dune of a planet, the buildings looking like they are all constructed of hardened sandstone. Very sandy.

The streets, however, are filled with life. Aliens of all kinds go about their business, and I am led by the Frog to a shady bar. Inside, I see aliens drinking and fighting openly without protest. The Frog guy tells me to wait for him at the bar as he heads behind a curtain.

I feel out of place.

Like when your friends invite you to go out drinking, but you kinda don't want to, but go anyways out of place.

I feel eyes on my by some patrons, overhearing whispered comments with the word 'Frieza' in there.

I feel a tug at on my tail, and I look behind me immediately to see a small kid like alien toying with it. It was grey, had slits under its eyes, and a stupid grin on its face.

I try to shake them off, but am immediately distracted by the Frog man dashing out from behind the curtains carrying a box, followed by 2 big unfriendly looking aliens.

I take action immediately and toss a bar stool at them. I, knowing I don't know my own strength, tossed something in the hopes that the object would do less damage than my fist.

The chair shattered, the blast knocking both aliens back behind the curtain. I don't see this however, as I was already dashing out the door to follow after the Frog.

The frog guy is already starting his ship up, and I narrowly get on as he closes the door.

We blast off the planet before I have a chance to think about what just transpired.

"Woo! Nice going there, buddy! I'm not the fastest runner, so you definitely made my getaway that much easier!" He says, drumming the ship flight wheel with his hands happily.

I can't help but feel annoyed. He helped me to steal from a bar. I don't know what he stole, but I didn't care quite frankly. So long as I got to Earth, I could let some stolen merchandise go.

"Hey, don't look so glum, I'm dropping you off on Earth now, aren't I?" He says, pushing a button on his dashboard. It plays some alien music, and succeeds to get me calm, despite my best efforts.

It sit back down in my chair, wondering what awaits me back on earth, oblivious to how my actions right now would affect me in the future, or the guest I unknowingly brought along.


	11. Chapter 11 Ceiling Visions

**(For intro only) Theme: Fate Extra CCC Gilgamesh theme [Cosmic Air]**

The palms of my hands are sweaty.

My head hurts, mind overwhelmed at the sheer pressure my body feels at the opponent in front of me.

The oppressive feeling of hopelessness crushing my will to fight.

As bad as things may have gotten in the past, this was fresh hell for me. It's not something I can take. My heart was close to falling into the depths of despair.

But I do.

I hold onto hope in spite of it all.

And I charge in.

There's no plan.

I rush in blindly, poised to attack with my all.

But for all my bravado;

It was no use.

My foe effortlessly knock's my attacks aside, toying with me, playing with my effort as if it's a game.

They are enjoying my struggles, my screams of frustration with each attack bringing a sadistic smile to their face.

Around me, my friends lay bleeding out and dying, not a single person left.

Ruins of a destroyed city around, and the sky dark with a destructive black/red mist.

I was alone, the last fighter.

I alone was stupid.

Believing that if I just backed off and let the series happen without my interruption, that everything would go back to the way things would have back in the original series.

But I was oh so very wrong.

In spite of my best efforts;

My actions had great effects.

And the Z fighters were not prepared.

I was now fighting, struggling in vain to prevent the worst possible outcome;

Fighting with all my might with a body that I stupidly did not prepare for another fight.

I try desperately to tap into whatever well of power left in my body, but came up dry. I truly had nothing left in me.

They finally tire of my attacks, and attempt to smack me away with a backhand.

I'm lucky to respond quickly enough by using my energy to strengthen and lift my arm to block.

To no effect.

My arm breaks like a twig, and my body is sent sailing away into the mountains.

The eruptions of dirt and debris litter the sky with a rain of hopelessness.

There was nobody else left.

The earth was as good as a ruin, a wreckage, and I was to blame.

The figure approaches smiling.

I stand up, blue blood dripping down my body.

I strain to meet their gaze, thinking desperately with my overheated mind for a way out.

But there was no way out.

They blast me,

And everything goes white.

**Theme: Rolling Down The Street, In My Katamari**

I awaken with a start, breathing heavily, and eyes wide with shock. Sweat was running down my face as I breathed raggedly. Where was I?

I look around and see I'm on an alien ship, with a frog man happily bobbing his head to music playing on what you can call a frog's version of headphones.

I calm down quickly.

It was all a dream.

Or maybe…

It could be more accurately called a vision.

That vision just now made me realize just how bad the situation might be. I can't afford to sit down quietly when so much has changed. I needed to be active this time around! No sitting down and waiting for things to happen.

If worst came to worst, I'd have to jump in their fights to assist when things get too hairy. Only problem was my current situation.

I don't have a good grasp on transforming, and I can't train on this ship or I might destroy it. Both activities could probably destroy the island I was transforming on back on Namek, so I'd have to hold off on training till I got back to the sol system. Then I could take a pit stop on Pluto or somewhere and go ham with shadowboxing or whatever.

As I sat mulling over my plans, the frog man looked over at me with a mix of concern and annoyance.

"Hey, buddy, ain't you gonna tell me what you were screaming about? You had a hell of a nightmare. Had to block out some of your noise with some of my own."

Well, getting beat the eff up and then blasted to smithereens can do that to you.

"I guess I just have some trauma or something." I say, technically true. It was more accurate to say its trauma for event's that WOULD happen if I was lazy. I mean, there are plenty of things I COULD do, but I liked the reliability of a cannon timeline that I could predict, instead of making this completely branch off from the original.

If Cell is never perfect form, Gohan never learns ssj2, and he needs that power boost for his ultimate form maybe. The logistics escape me.

"Buddy, I don't know what business you're caught up in, and I don't frankly care, but you're making my seats sweaty, so I'll give you some advice for free." The frog said with a defeated sigh before swiveling his seat to face me.

"If you can't do anything about it, don't bother stressing over it. And if you can do something about it, just do it."

With that, he just swiveled his chair back to the monitors.

Now, I'm no philosopher, and I don't want to hurt toad guy's feelings, but that was neither profound nor did it help me. I know that I have to do something, I just don't know _what_. But still, if nothing else, he did raise a good point. If I can't do something, I shouldn't worry or stress about it. And I know now, after all the events that've passed, I need to get my head together, and I need to focus on what I can do in the future.

I'd train to get stronger.

I'd learn to control my power.

And I'd learn to transform.

Somehow.

Hopefully before I arrive on earth.

And since I can't train or transform, I'd focus on my energy.

"Thanks' old man, you're pretty cool." I say casually, lying back down in my seat.

"Ungrateful little mutant. You're lucky I need a strong contact." The frog guy mutters under his breath. I assume he wasn't happy being called old. I meant it in the most respectful way though.

Earth wasn't far now, and in just a few short days, I'd be able to land on my true home planet.

I just wasn't prepared for what was waiting for me…


	12. Chapter 12 New Time

**(deadmau5 feat. Chris James - The Veldt)**

"Hello Frieza, I'm glad you made it back in one piece."

I'm stunned by what I'm seeing.

"I wasn't sure where you'd be, but you did tell me you arrived around this time."

Is this a joke, was I being messed with?

"I suppose you already know what's going on; you did tell me that you'd understand everything even without an explanation."

I just stare at the person before me.

We stand in a desert region, in the middle of nowhere. I'd been alone until a moment ago, when this mystery figure appeared from nowhere. I didn't even hear them approach.

They approach and lay a hand on my shoulder, kneeling to look at me at eye level.

"I know what you've done, and why you did what you did. Thank you." He says, and I feel an indescribable feeling wash over me.

He lets go of my shoulder and walks back over towards a rock, leaning against it and folding his arms.

"I'm sure you've got questions, so feel free to ask. Then again, you probably know more than I do. You were always careful about what you revealed."

For those of you who are really smart, you already know who this guy is.

"So, I was in your timeline too, huh?" I ask, realizing that if I was in his timeline, I'd probably try to act as their Trunks and help prevent the androids apocalypse. But him being here means I probably failed.

Kinda trippy to think there are other me's in the timelines.

"Yeah. At first, you tried to trick us into training by making threats. You knew Goku and Vegeta wouldn't turn their nose up at a challenge, and that gave you time to train too." He said, closing his eyes and nodding.

So I at least tried to be discreet.

"But your plan fell apart when the androids attacked ahead of schedule, and you were one of the first to die."

…

…

…

Damn… I guess my lack of understanding of my body crippled me more than I thought, considering real Frieza could go golden in only a few months.

I'd need to learn from that me's failure and learn how my body works.

Starting with mastering my transformations; I would learn how to go into final form.

"A lot happened when the androids first attacked, and you unexpectedly came to our rescue a few times. You started to help us out in huge ways, and we didn't know what to think. In those last few weeks, in what we thought would be a final all out brawl, they destroyed us."

Typical me; always got to be the self-sacrificing hero. Piccolo's words resonated in my mind now; I may just me a naive idiot.

"For a short while you told me a bunch of things, like brining heart medicine for Goku, and that when I come back in time, I should be met in secret. You wanna keep your persona as evil."

I nodded, still processing the sheer amount of info I was receiving.

"But, I think since your plan failed the first time;"

The Z fighters all slowly came around the rock he was leaning on.

…

…

...

"We're going with my plan this time." Trunks says, with a self-satisfied smile. This Trunks was different. My influence may have been negative.

"Frieza, Or rather, Froze; I've heard what the boy told us. You've got some nerve trying to make Kakarot into the Super Saiyin before me. I'll make you pay one of these days." Vegeta says, eyes closed with a scowl, his intimidating aura cut in half by his pink T-shirt.

"Frieza, I mean, Froze, I guess that makes us buddies now, huh? Can't believe were trying to kill each other not that long ago. I'm still pretty confused." Goku adds, a stupid grin on his face with his hand scratching the back of his head.

I'm put on the spot, and have no idea how to approach this situation.

"It's ok Froze, I already told them all about your efforts and goals. You're part of the team now." Trunks says, fully confident of his proclamation.

A cursory glance at the fighters behind him reveal that not everyone shares the sentiment.

"If you'd have just told us you were on our side back on Namek, we could have come up with a better plan than your train wreck of a plan." Piccolo comments, shutting me down.

It's all very sobering, hearing someone call me out on my ambitious ideas and plans.

So now that everyone was in front of me, I decided, finally, to show my true colors. I don't know what I was expecting, but this was never on my list. That they'd just let me join them. Gotta thank other me I guess.

I decide to play to the Japanese cuture of humility, and bow my head.

"I'm sorry for the damage I've done. I thought it was the only way."

At this everyone present is taken aback. Hearing something is one thing, but seeing Frieza apologize made everyone uncomfortable.

Goku, sweating in that anime style, waves it off saying,

"Hey, don't sweat it. I mean, you did almost kill us everyone back on Namek, but you now that I know the truth, it makes sense why you were giving us so much time."

No, that's just dragon ball plot. I didn't give them any more time than the real Frieza did.

Vegeta turns around in disgust.

"I can't believe this. To think that is what my greatest Nemisis has been reduced to. You're disgraceful." He says, walking away.

I straighten up, realizing something.

"Hey, did any of Frieza- I mean, my father's men come bay here by chance?" I ask, correcting myself just in time.

Trunks replies first.

"That's happening a week from now. You were really in a hurry to be a secret hero, weren't you?"

Yamcha walks over to me, cokily tossing an arm around my shoulders,

"You don't gotta be afraid anymore, lil buddy. I'll take you on as my pupil. Whatever those androids have in store for us, we'll beat them with my wolf fang fist!"

Was Yamcha always this…something?

The group disbands gradually, everyone having conversations among themselves. I can't decide who to focus on and what they're talking about, but I assume it's the weird situation.

Yamcha shakes me a bit with his arm.

"What's wrong, you hungry? Thirsty? Space food probably sucks, I'll take you to a burger joint I know."

Ive got no reason to refuse.

"Yeah, I think that'd be cool."

Yamcha lights up.

"Heck yeah! I can finally contribu- I mean, I get to break in the newest recruit to our fighting group!" Yamcha says, very anime like.

My mind is still buzzing. It's like everything just resolved itself conveniently somehow. Was Trunks telling everyone really enough? It wasn't for Vegeta, and Yamcha never fought me on Namek, so it makes some sense.

But I can't escape this feeling that nothing good will come from my meddling…


End file.
